happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
More than a Peel-ing
More than a Peel-ing is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This episode guest stars the crossover characters, Phineas and Ferb, whom can make anything possible in one day. Roles Starring #Pranky #Phineas and Ferb Featuring #Hippy #Nippy #Giggles #Lumpy Appearances #Generic Tree Band Plot Pranky wakes up in the morning and gets dressed. Before he walks out, he makes his bed, and it is shown that his pillow is a banana peel. Pranky walks out of his house. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are building an invention which has electricity that converts to a laser to go up, hit a satellite, and bump down to a horrible band to make them more interesting and popular. Phineas and Ferb are about to power up the invention, but they forget they need a few more nails to cover a few more unseen holes. They walk out of their yard to go to the store to get the tools. Pranky comes in wearing an electricity-proof suit and takes the electricity out and throws it, where it hits Hippy and electrocutes him to death. Pranky puts numerous banana peels in the invention and sneaks away. Phineas and Ferb come back with a box of nails and they cover the holes. They fire the machine, but not only has Pranky put bananas down, but he removed the controller of where it fires. Now, the invention is crazy and shooting banana peels everywhere. One goes towards Nippy, who trips over it and cracks her head open. Another one goes to Giggles, who proceeds to put it in a garbage can, but numerous more is piled on top of her and she suffocates. Now the invention is totally crazy. It is shooting liquid in a laser form and it hits the satellite and goes towards the band, and it splatters on them and makes them mad. After the long craziness of the invention, Lumpy has finally walked over to Phineas and Ferb's backyard and waves hi. Phineas nervously waves back, but the invention starts tipping over. The duo tries to run away, but is suddenly crushed to death. Lumpy gasps and hides behind the fence, hoping no police come by. Moral "When life gives you banana peels, make bananas!" Deaths #Nippy trips over a banana peel and her head is cracked in half. #Giggles suffocates when numerous banana peels pile on top of her. #Phineas and Ferb are both crushed by their machine. Trivia *The title is a play on the song "More than a Feeling". *The moral is a play on "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!". *This is the first time crossover characters have starring roles. *Originally, Ken Potac was going to list this as an irregular episode due to crossover characters. Later, this was changed to being a regular episode with just guest stars to celebrate the season 7 finale. *Phineas and Ferb are the last characters to die in Season 7. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes